Footwear comes in a vast variety of styles and designs to suit numerous functional and aesthetic goals. People are all individuals with variances in body parts, including their feet. Foot specifications vary in width, bone structure, toe lengths, protrusions, and varying positions of instep. One foot may be wider then the other. All feet are different and individuals are often uncomfortable in over the counter footwear. The present invention enables the consumer to adjust the straps in vertical & horizontal directions to increase their personal comfort. Custom molded shoes can be expensive and the present invention would offer this benefit for a moderate amount of money. The present invention also offers the consumer the ability to mix and match straps and insoles to a variety of base styles (heel, flat, or wedge) of the same size. Having each pair of straps mounted to its own plate makes it convenient to simply slide and lock into the base. It maintains the personal adjustment for next time. All of the possible variations increase the consumers ability to affordably increase their amount of foot attire.